


The Game

by Vorcha_Girl



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 07:36:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4129884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vorcha_Girl/pseuds/Vorcha_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James had been crushing on Shepard from the first moment he’d met her - and why not? She was sexy, brilliant, and … totally out of his league! Sure they flirted, but it was just a game to her. Or so he thought!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Game

**Author's Note:**

> _Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  **Author Note:** I always enjoy writing Shega fics - James Vega is a giant space teddy and Shepard needs love! I had a lot of fun writing in my first ME Big Bang. Thanks to Jules Hawk for being a wonderful beta and giving me such great feedback, and to garruskrazykanuck for going above and beyond to create art which is beautiful and fits the fic so well. You're brilliant!  
>  This fic is dedicated to Nicnivean! Thanks for putting up with my Shega rants!
> 
>   
>    
> 

James paused outside of Shepard’s apartment as he passed his six-pack of beer from one hand to the other and nervously ran a hand through his hair. No matter how often he and Shepard hung out together, he always felt flustered; like an idiot school boy getting to hang out with his crush.

 _You’re pathetic Vega,_ he told himself, _she’s just a woman._

He cleared his throat, straightened his shirt and rang the doorbell. A familiar shiver of anticipation ran down his spine and butterflies danced in his tummy as he heard voices, footsteps and laughter as the door opened. A wave of noise rushed over him as the sound of the biotiball game, blaring loudly from Shepard’s vidscreen, hit him, and the smell of popcorn and nachos made his stomach rumble as he let himself in.

James glanced around and grinned to himself; Shepard’s apartment was still a strange mix of David Anderson’s eclectic taste in art, and her own more _blue collar_ hobbies. The last time he’d come to visit, they’d spent an hour going from painting to painting, critiquing them in over the top ostentatious voices, trying to come up with the most ridiculous and unlikely meaning for the art.

They’d been _slightly_ drunk at the time.

Things had changed a bit since then, he thought as he looked around. Several of the odd looking sculptures he’d laughed at on his first visit had been dragged out of the main rooms and hidden away. In their place were racks displaying Shepard’s burgeoning collection of model ships, guns and even scattered pieces of weapon mods and Omni-tech. The place was a mess, but it looked more like Shepard’s home.

He liked it.

He liked that she’d left mugs scattered around the room with her lipstick on them, and that he could see her Blasto pyjama bottoms lying carelessly on the living room floor near the couch. The image of her fingers hooking into the waistband, sliding the pyjama pants over her perfect hips and down her slim legs burst into his head and he quickly chased the thought away, guilt flushing through him. What he really liked about her apartment was the way Shepard’s blue eyes lit up as she let him in.

“Jimmybean!” She crowed, grinning wolfishly as he cringed at her nickname for him. She grabbed his hands, dragged him the rest of the way in, and gave him a brief, decidedly un-Shepard like, hug. “We started without you, so I’m a little bit tipsy!”

“Ah.” James had one of those light bulb moments as he realised that the Shepard currently clinging to his arm was the slightly inebriated version of his idol. “For a moment, I thought someone had replaced you with a friendly clone or something.”

“Oh, shut up! I’m always friendly.” Shepard squeezed his arm, her fingers lingering on his muscles as she closed the door behind him.

Being this close to her always sent his senses into a spin, and today was no different. He struggled to keep his hands off her as she chattered a mile a minute about what he’d missed in the biotiball game, and explained that _their_ team was already winning. She brushed past him, smelling of perfume, beer and salty snacks; comforting smells. Familiar smells. His heart thumped painfully in his chest as the usual swell of longing swept through him.

He was in over his head with Shepard, and he knew it. She was out of his league, and this crush he had on her was ridiculous.

James tore his attention off the nymph by his side. Beyond her, he could see Kaidan and Steve in the sitting room, chatting happily, beers in hand. He waved at them sheepishly as Shepard pulled him into her den, absurdly pleased at the way Alenko grinned at their physical contact. It was hard to believe that once upon a time he’d actually been jealous of the Major and his friendship with Shepard, mistaking it for something more intimate.

He’d been wrong – boy, had he been wrong.

Joker had been the one to spill the beans about Kaidan and Shepard. The pilot, fully aware of his crush on their commanding officer, traded the information in exchange for forgiveness of his debts – a sum that had run into hundreds of credits. It was worth it. According to the pilot, Kaidan and Shepard were, and always had been, friends. The Major was dating a doctor from the Citadel, and Shepard was just as single as she’d ever been.

But being _single_ didn’t mean she was interested in dating anyone, let alone him.

If James was honest, he’d _always_ been a fan of Commander Victoria Shepard, and he wasn’t too proud to admit that he’d also had a raging crush on her from the first moment he’d seen her in the flesh. It was hard not too when the woman was so gorgeous; long glossy black hair, eyes like a stormy ocean and a porcelain complexion that made Vega think of words like _delicate_ and _pretty_.

Initially he’d admired her as a hell of a good looking woman, and he’d appreciated her physical prowess on the battlefield. But as time went on and Shepard revealed herself to be loud, brash and an outrageous flirt – exactly the kind of woman he liked - he’d fallen deeper under her spell. His friends, Cortez included, frequently told him he was a fanboy with a crush, but Vega knew it was something much simpler than that.

His crush had developed into love within weeks of meeting Shepard.

Hell, as soon as he’d come face to face with Victoria - or Torr as she insisted everyone call her - and looked into her stormy grey orbs, he’d been lost. A few days later and James knew it was too late to save himself. While it was her beauty and magnetic personality that sparked his initial interest, it was the woman behind the legend that he’d fallen head over heels in love with. She was brave, clever, witty, and listened to the people around her – a natural leader and an inspiring mentor.

Falling in love with Shepard had been inevitable.

And he’d been staying afloat in Shepard’s wake ever since, hoping she’d notice and reciprocate his feelings, but too worried about scaring her off and ruining their friendship to say something or make a move. Sad as it was, he lived on hope; it was just unfortunate that Torr was almost as big a flirt as he was.

 _Almost_.

“Lola!” He casually dropped an arm around her shoulders and steered her towards the snacks and television. “You started without me? I’m hurt! I expected you to cancel the whole damn thing if I wasn’t here!”

She laughed, and the sound raced down his spine with a delicious shiver. “Nah, we just drank your share, _Jimmybean_.”

Torr didn’t shake his arm from around her shoulders and, encouraged, James kept if there as he snagged a beer and greeted Steve and Kaidan. Cortez watched him with a knowing look, obviously enjoying their flirting. Alenko just grinned and shook his head slightly, as though he couldn’t believe the two of them were still dancing around their obvious attraction.

The atmosphere was light and pleasant; the smell of food, the sound of the game, and the flickering light cast by the fire in the fireplace gave the apartment a cosy feel. It was a good way to end the evening - with good friends and good food.

James raised a beer and squeezed Shepard in what he hoped was a friendly fashion. “ _Salud_!”

“Cheers!” Shepard grinned coquettishly up at him as she raised her own drink and chugged it.

“Something going on between you two that I should know about?” Steve’s smirk grew a little wider and he ducked as Shepard slid out from under James’ arm and lobbed a handful of cheesy snacks at him.

James felt the loss of her warm body against his, but he recovered quickly and flexed his arms with a wink. “’Course not, Lola just wanted an up close and personal seat at the gun show.”

Shepard laughed appreciatively, then dramatically ogled his muscles and swooned against him, hanging off his arms like a damsel in distress. “Oh! Mister Vega!” she simpered. “Your bulging muscles make my bosom heave with desire, sir!”

Everyone laughed at her over the top theatrics, and James’ cheeks burned as she winked at him and let go, her hands lingering on his muscles a tad longer than was necessary. One thing was for sure; in the flirting department, Shepard gave as good as she got! Her sense of humour and easy going nature were some of the things he loved most about her, and were yet another reason why he hoped they were meant to be.

_I just have to work up the courage and actually make a move on her!_

They settled down to watch the second half of the biotiball game, and James almost groaned when he saw the tied scores and realised he’d missed an exciting first half. It was on the tip of his tongue to complain when Shepard flopped onto the couch next to him, her long muscle packed thigh rubbing against his as she settled herself. Instantly he forgot what the hell he’d been going to say, and his world narrowed down to the feel of her body against his.

The second half got underway with a bang, and James worked hard to focus his attention on the big screen and not on the gorgeous creature next to him. It didn’t help much, and as they sat there cheering for their teams, he gave into temptation and casually pressed his thigh against hers, ever so gently. For a few seconds, Torr did nothing and he worried he’d crossed a line, then she shifted her position and returned the pressure.

The corners of her mouth twitched, and a moment later she leaned over him to reach for the snacks on the arm of the couch. James’ breath caught in his throat as her hand sneakily dragged across his chest. It could easily have been an accident, but when he saw Shepard’s eyes, dancing with devilment, he knew it was not.

She was _flirting_ with him.

_Was this real?_

“Oh! Come on!” Steve growled, dragging James’ attention back to reality, as the pilot’s team lost the ball for the third time in a row, and Shepard’s team made another goal.

Kaidan slammed back the last of his beer and glowered at the television. “Crap! I thought the Raiders were going to have this one in the bag!”

“No way!” Shepard elbowed Kaidan in the ribs and gloated. “Not against the Ezos! You should have joined James and I, and picked the better team!”

James grinned at Kaidan and the biotic shrugged and smiled weakly back; there was no arguing with _Shepard logic_!

The remainder of the game passed pleasantly, with more light-hearted teasing as Steve and Kaidan’s team continued losing. More and more, James found himself distracted by Torr. Every now and then she would press her leg against his and James would press back, enjoying the silly game and admitting that he definitely liked the feel of her body against his. If they’d been alone it would have been the perfect moment to try something, maybe slide an arm around her shoulders and try to kiss her, but they weren’t alone and he settled for letting his hand rest ever so slightly against her leg.

It was a tiny thing, and only the side of his hand and his little finger touched her leg, but soon enough she’d moved her own hand close to his and he felt the press of her little finger on his. His heart beast fast as her digit crept over his and she began to gently rub the tip of her finger in tiny, almost unnoticeable movements. The sensation sent ripples of pleasure through his stomach, and after a few moments he had to shift his position on the couch as his body began to react in a very telling way.

He couldn’t concentrate on the game, and it passed in a blur while he sat there like a statue, unable to think about anything except Torr’s hand and the sensual feel of her finger against his. His heart and mind beat with a single thought; Shepard was doing something he’d always dreamed she would do, she was touching him in a way that went beyond _just_ flirting. He knew he’d started it with his silly leg pressing, but Shepard sure as hell seemed happy to follow his lead.

Was it possible that she was as smitten as he was? Had he wasted all these months tiptoeing around her while she did the same thing with him? Surely not! She was so gung-ho about everything she did! He couldn’t imagine Torr being scared of him!

She was Commander _fucking_ Shepard – nothing scared her!

When the game began coming to a close, and his body was still hard a as a rock from Shepard’s gentle touch, James knew he was in trouble, and began to plot his evacuation. He _had_ to get off the couch before anyone saw, and get himself to a bathroom so he could talk himself _out_ of doing anything stupid! The thought of Torr seeing him aroused over something as stupid as them playing handsies was almost enough to make him light headed.

So, when time was called, James sprang into action; he gathered up a bunch of empty beer bottles and hustled out to the kitchen at lightning speed. _It really was ridiculous_ , he thought in frustration, _a grown man getting turned on by something as small as a touch_! And yet here he was with a raging erection.

_Fucking brilliant._

He cursed as he heard Kaidan head for the downstairs bathroom, and he quickly made for the stairs to her bedroom and ensuite. “Lola, I’m using your bathroom upstairs.”

“Knock yourself out.” She sounded vaguely amused, and James wondered if she had any idea of just what she’d done to him.

He hoped not, but the woman wasn’t stupid.

James jogged up the stairs in record speed and locked himself in her bathroom, letting out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding once he was safe. _God this is embarrassing! Damn Shepard and her flirting!_ _Not_ , he corrected himself, _that it was her fault_. He’d started it, and she wasn’t to know exactly how much her touch affected him.

If anyone was to blame, it was him.

He grumbled to himself as he splashed cold water on his face and waited for his body to cool down. After a time, he met his own gaze in the mirror and he frowned at himself, wondering how he stacked up against the other men Shepard had been with over the years.

Most men weren’t as built as he was, nor as tall or as broad in the chest and shoulders - he towered over everybody else on the Normandy except Garrus. And while his height was natural, he’d worked hard to sculpt his body into the machine it was. It wasn’t easy to get a good workout on the Normandy, but he managed.

In terms of looks, James knew he wasn’t bad looking, but he wasn’t stupid enough to think he was classically handsome. He’d never be a super model - that was for sure. Hell, he was almost as badly scarred as Hackett and Zaeed. Still, aside from a broken nose and all those scars, he wasn’t bad.

Did Shepard like scars? He could remember her saying something to that effect one night when they’d been drinking, but it was hard to remember.

Finally his body cooled its heels. James rolled his shoulders and gave himself a stern look in the mirror - _no more flirting, Vega_. He strolled out into Shepard’s bedroom, taking his time as he glanced about at the photos and medals. James hesitated and drew in a deep breath - the scent of Shepard’s perfume hung in the air; a warm feminine fragrance. Sparks and spice and all things nice. It was intoxicating, as were the memories it stirred.

“Having fun?”

James swore and jumped violently as he spun around to see Shepard reclined on her bed, an amused smile playing on her lips and a sparkle in her eyes. She looked pleased with herself for scaring the shit out of him, but there was something else in her gaze that made James a little uneasy. The way she was lying on her bed seemed almost predatory; as though she had stalked up and lain in wait for him.

The image and the idea of her following him gave James pleasant shivers, and he struggled to get his body under control again.

_Come on, Vega!_

“You know Lola, you’re gonna give a man ideas. Laying around in your bedroom and giving me those eyes.” He tried to play it cool and nonchalant, as though the sight of her wasn’t enough to drive him half-mad with desire.

She flashed her teeth at him as her smile widened. “Am I now? And what do you think you were doing down there on the couch? All that touching and rubbing? _That’s_ enough to give a girl ideas! Or is lust only a male prerogative?”

He couldn’t tell if she was joking or not, and James shrugged uneasily. He felt like a fish out of water and floundered for an answer, unsure if he should push his advantage and flirt, or tactically retreat before things got out of control. Her face gave nothing away – she looked amused and perfectly calm as she watched him squirm.

James straightened his shoulders. Although he wanted nothing more than to walk over there, join her on the bed and kiss her senseless, it didn’t seem the smartest idea with Kaidan and Steve downstairs. Besides, this was probably Shepard’s way of keeping him in line and making him pay for flirting downstairs.

Well, he’d walk out of this particular trap with his dignity intact!

“I think lust is a human condition,” he said honestly, and looked pointedly at the bedroom door. “Shouldn’t we be getting back to Alenko and Esteban before they start getting crazy ideas about us?”

“Oh, I wouldn’t worry about that.” Torr raised an eyebrow and another brilliant smile slashed across her face. “They’ve gone.”

“Gone?” he repeated blankly.

“Gone,” she confirmed. “They took off pretty quickly and said something about leaving us alone to work our shit out. So now,” Shepard pointed a finger from herself to him. “It’s just me and thee. Are you ready to finally work our shit out, Vega?”

Suddenly he didn’t know what to say. “I don’t, I mean, I’m not sure what you mean.”

“You don’t?” For a fraction of a second he saw doubt in her eyes, then she sat up on the bed and her playful demeanour fell away like a discarded mask. “Then what the hell was that downstairs? Are you playing some sort of game with me?”

Her anger hit him like a scalding wave, and James straightened as though readying for a fight. “No, that was, I mean …” Heat burned up his face and he tore his eyes off hers. He focused on the ground and gathered his nerve. “I _like_ you Shepard. You’re not stupid and I’m not subtle, so you know how much I like you. You’re sexy and funny, and I like the woman you are.” He forced himself to raise his head, to look into her fierce grey-blue eyes. “But you’re my commanding officer, and I don’t want to make things difficult for you.”

“James.” Shepard’s voice was soft, and she slid off the bed with a slither of fabric. She padded across the room and planted herself in front of him, her hands on her hips as she stared up at him. “What do you want? If there were no regs and if I wasn’t your commanding officer, if I was just a regular woman you met at a bar, what you would want?”

_What do I want?_

If he’d met someone like Torr at a bar, he’d have flirted his ass off, asked for her number and gone after her with everything he had. Then he’d have romanced her, seduced her, and loved her for as long as she’d have him. He’d have wanted everything with her, the whole package – marriage, a family, growing old together and everything that meant.

But he couldn’t say any of _that_ to her.

“Lola, if I’d met you in a bar I would have asked for your number, but it’s not just the regs that are stopping me now.” James paused as the smile that had started to creep across Shepard’s face faded, and he hastily continued. “I don’t want to fuck things up between us, especially with this war on. Fraternising and the military don’t go well together, and you have enough pressure on you without me making things hard …”

She interrupted him with a soft chuckle. “You’re an idiot, James Vega.”

“What?” His jaw dropped open.

“You’re an idiot. The only _thing_ causing me pressure at the moment is this _thing_ between us. And don’t play dumb, either! I like you every bit as much as you like me, possibly even more.” Shepard stepped closer and the air seemed to shimmer between them. The heat was incredible and James squeezed his hands into fists to stop himself reaching out to touch her. “I like the way you look at me when you think I’m not watching, and the way you touch me. I like that even though you want me, you haven’t put any pressure on me. I like _you_ , Jimmybean.” Tentatively, she reached up and touched his face, a gentle stroke of fingers against his cheek. “But I don’t want to push you. I want to know if you feel the same way; if you want this too.”

She blushed, a delicate flush of pink that spread across her cheeks, and James’ hesitation dissolved. He reached up, caught her hand and pressed it to his mouth. He planted a gentle kiss on the back of her hand, and stepped closer as he stared into her eyes, watching for any sign that she wanted him to stop.

“I want you Torr, and not just for a night or to relieve the tension between us.” He raised a hand and traced the beautiful line of her jaw, unable to believe this was really happening. “If we take things further, I want to do the whole thing – take you out to dinner, buy you flowers, and be the only man in your life. I don’t want to hide us, and I don’t want to just be some young lieutenant on the side.”

 

 

  


 

Her smile returned, bursting across her face like a supernova as she closed the gap between them and wrapped her arms around him. She fit against him as though she had always meant to be there, all soft curves against his hard muscles. James couldn’t stop the faint tremble in his limbs as he raised his arms and wrapped them around her, holding her to him in a daze.

Shepard ran her hands down his body, tracing his muscles and then sliding them over his ass as she squeezed. She smirked, and turned her face up to him. “I’ve always wanted to do that,” she confessed with a saucy grin. “Just like I’ve been wanting to do this …”

She went upon tiptoe, linked her arms around his neck to pull him lower, and kissed him. It was the sweetest kiss James’ had ever had. Her lips were warm and soft, and he let her take the lead, opening his mouth to the kiss as she deepened it. He’d dreamed of this so many times, but nothing he’d imagined could compare to the reality of it, and he trembled as their mouths meshed.

The kiss turned wild, and James groaned as Shepard hungrily pulled him closer, her tongue sliding against his like hot velvet. He anchored his feet to the carpet and wrapped his hands around her waist, hauling her close, desperate to feel her against him. The kiss was intense, electric, and a fierce kind of happiness filled James as she made small sounds of pleasure against his lips.

He burned for her, and she seemed every bit as desperate to be with him. She broke the kiss and peppered his jaw, throat and neck in small kisses and love bites, her hands roaming his body as though they had minds of their own. She rubbed herself against him, grinding her hips into the bulge in the front of his pants, and moaning hungrily as she felt how aroused he was.

“James!” she murmured his name as he slid his hands down her thighs, kneading the soft flesh. “I want you, please.”

She was begging him, he realised with a swell of masculine pride. Torr Shepard, the woman of his dreams, was begging him to make love to her. The knowledge almost floored him, but his own body was so desperate for relief that he stayed in the moment. Of course he wanted to make love to her – to feel her warm soft body around his – but what he really wanted was to make her feel good. He wanted to drive her to pinnacle of pleasure, and to hear her cry out for him.

“ _Si_ , Lola. _Si_.” He lifted her, kissing her hungrily as he carried her to the bed and lowered them both down, his muscles bunching and coiling under her touch.

He whipped his shirt off, flexing muscles and basking in the adoring look Shepard threw at him. Her gaze raked over his chest, lingering on his scars and tattoos, and then dropping lower to his pants. It felt good to have her look at him with adoring eyes, and he grinned lazily at her.

“You going to stop there, Lieutenant?” The tip of her tongue stole out to moisten her lower lip, and her heated gaze rose to meet his. “Or is it my turn?”

He chuckled. “It’s your show, Lola.”

Next to him Shepard chuckled and began to remove her shoes. It wasn’t a seductive way to strip, and both of them moved with more haste than finesse, but the lust in the air was thick and heavy. They didn’t need to show off to each other, or make a show of getting undressed, the desire to be together was far too strong, and the pulsing beat between them drove them on.

James unbuckled his pants and removed them, freeing his stiff member from his clothing. Besides him, Shepard was down to her underwear, and she met his eyes with a grin as she wiggled out of her panties and bra, then crawled towards him on her bed. _God she was beautiful_. She looked like a sleek panther with her fierce grey eyes and long black hair. James couldn’t help but appreciate how beautiful she really was; scars and all. Her arms were firm and toned, her waist tiny, her breasts were beautifully shaped and pink tipped, and he stretched out a hand to touch her as she reached him.

Her skin was feverishly hot as he caught her in his hands and crushed his mouth to hers. He kissed a trail down the column of her throat, along the dip of her collarbone, and gently bit her neck, hard enough to make her shudder and cry out. When he drew back he could see he’d left marks on her skin, but any fear that he’d hurt her vanished when she looked at him with eyes dark with lust.

“You’re amazing.” Her voice dropped into a throaty purr and she moved closer to him. “But it’s my turn.”

Torr pushed him back onto her pillows and crawled between his legs, looking like an angel and a devil all rolled into one. He whimpered as she placed kisses either side of his hips, and slowly slid her lips over his member. The sensation of sliding into her mouth, so hot and sexy, was almost too much, and James moaned as he coiled his hands into the bedspread and thrust into her mouth. Shepard laughed around him, delighted with his urgency, and set to work pleasuring him with her mouth, lips and tongue.

James had never felt so close to losing his mind.

She seemed to sense how close to the edge he was, and after a few minutes of ministrations, she placed a kiss on the tip of his member and moved on. Her hair tickled against his skin as she inched her way up his body; teasing as she went. Her full red lips pressed kisses to his stomach, chest, shoulders and neck, and with a giggle she wrapped her hands around his manhood. She traced her fingers up and down his shaft, stroking, teasing; her eyes alight with passion.

She settled over him, and James groaned as his stiffness pressed against her stomach. _Madre de Dios_ , _she was a witch!_ Shepard pumped her hand down his shaft, and his hips lifted under her. It was too much, too good. He hadn’t been with a woman in months now, and his need had built to a feverish pitch. With a growl, James caught her to him and rolled, trapping her under his body. Shepard smirked up at him, her eyes burning with passion, and clung to him tightly as she wrapped long legs around his waist.

“You’re a minx, Lola.” He trailed a hand down her silken skin, cupping one of her full breasts and dragging his thumb over her erect nipple. She gasped, trembled, and arched her back invitingly as she began to move restlessly under him. Her nails raked down in his back in a fiery trail, and James kissed her again. _Hungrily. Desperately._ _Dios_ , she was wonderful.

Her hands tugged him closer, and her hips moved under his, inviting him to take that final step and join their bodies together. “Please, please, please,” she chanted against his lips, kissing him after each word. “Fuck me. No more games.”

James nodded. Desire raged inside of him, a burning inferno, blinding, searing, blisteringly hot, and he slid a hand between Shepard’s legs, gently exploring the very core of her. Her silken folds were soaking wet, and he groaned in appreciation as she whimpered against his lips. She was so warm and tight, and he marvelled that this woman could want him.

_But she did._

Torr moved impatiently under him, writhing and crying out at his explorations. Finally, she dug her nails into his shoulder, and gave him a look of such wild desperation that he chuckled and relented. With one last stroke of the sensitive nub at the apex of her thighs, he pulled back and positioned the tip of himself at her entrance. She trembled, her body taut as a bow string, and with a roll of his hips he slowly pushed inside her slick warmth.

“James! Yes!” she whispered the words against his lips as they finally became one.

He wanted to fuck her hard and deep, to pound into her body and drown both of them in the pleasure that he knew they’d find. But this was their first time, and he needed to make it last for as long as it could. So he moved carefully; sliding himself slowly into her velvety depths. His muscles rippled with control as he thrust into her gently, and sweat dripped off him. It felt so right; being with the woman he loved.

Shepard was driving him wild; she was so amazingly tight around him, and felt so good. He sped up, thrusting deeper and harder as she clung to him, urging him on with small sounds. Torr panted under him, raising her hips to meet his thrusts, and dragged her nails down his chest and arms. The pain was pleasant but it was just this side of too much, and he caught both her hands in his and pinned them down. She grinned at him, evidently pleased with his show of strength, and raised her face for a kiss. He kissed her lightly, and James groaned as she caught his bottom lip in her teeth playfully.

“ _Lola_ , _me vuelves loco_ ,” he muttered as she tightened her legs around his waist, her body moving in time with his. “You drive me crazy, Lola.”

They moved together in synch; perfectly matched. He picked up his pace as her breath hitched in her throat, and her back arched. His own desire built in crushing waves, pooling deliciously in his belly, and sending shivers along his skin. Shepard reached her climax first, and she was beautiful as she came for him. No, not just beautiful; she was gorgeous as she cried out in ecstasy. Her eyes fluttered shut and her lips parted in bliss as her inner walls spasmed around his hardness, squeezing him rhythmically.

 _Fuck_.

He let go of her hands, and scooped one arm under the small of her back as he fucked her hard, her tight velvety heat milking him as the waves of crushing pleasure overwhelmed him. He sobbed her name as he came, thrusting deeply into her one last time as his body shuddered with release. The ecstasy was blinding; an explosion of fireworks behind his eyes as months of unfulfilled passion fell away. Shepard wrapped herself around him, clinging and holding him as though he were her rock as they trembled together with bliss. Finally, the supernova inside of him dimmed, and he fell to one side, exhausted.

For a time they lay there, breathing heavily and wrapped in each other’s arms. James couldn’t stop the big dumb grin that spread over his face as Shepard cuddled against him, her sweat-slick body warm against his. Idly, she traced patterns on his chest, delicate touches that sent shivers down his spine. Chuckling he caught her hands in his and pressed them to his lips, kissing her hands and then pulling her closer so he could kiss her lips, her cheeks and her nose.

“You’re amazing, Jimmybean.” Shepard smiled at him languidly, more at peace than he’d ever seen her. Her eyes were heavy lidded with fulfilled desire, and she leaned forward to kiss him. “I should have jumped your bones months ago instead of keeping quiet about how I felt.”

“You should have.” James agreed readily.

She was quiet for a moment, and then she softened against him and sighed happily. “I love you, you know.”

They were soft words. Good words. And James’ heart soared to hear them.

He tightened his arms around her. “I know, Lola. I love you too. I always have.”

“Of course you do.” Shepard kissed him again and sat up, stretching until her joints popped. She glanced down at him with a twinkle in her eyes. “Now, I’m feeling _hungry_ again. How about you?”

James propped himself up on his elbows. “Well, I guess I could whip something up in the kitchen …”

She giggled, and he flushed as she pushed him back down in bed and wriggled closer, a knowing smile crossing her face. “That’s _not_ the kind of hungry I was talking about!” Shepard kissed him, and James could only chuckle as she curled herself close and slid one long leg over his.

“ _Oh!_ ”

 _It was funny how things worked out_ , he mused as they laughed and held each other close. The entire universe had gone to hell, and the threat of the reapers hung over them darkly, but he couldn’t ever remember being happier than he was right now. Being in Shepard’s arms felt like coming home, and as she gazed up at him happily James was sure that she felt the same way.

The End


End file.
